1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a closure mechanism for a reclosable pouch.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Thermoplastic pouch openings are frequently sealed using resealable closure assemblies. In addition, resealable closure mechanisms, having a single pair of opposing elongate interlocking profiles that are occluded between a user's fingers to create a seal, are known. Moreover, it is common to employ closure mechanisms having multiple pairs of elongate interlocking profiles when a stronger and more secure seal is desired.
Recently, efforts have been directed to developing improved closures for resealable packages. For example, one resealable closure mechanism has a first fastener profile that involves a first tape having a protrusion extending along the surface of the tape, and a second fastener profile that involves a second tape having a substantially C-shaped member extending along the surface of the tape. When the pouch is closed, front and back walls of the pouch are captured between the interlocked protrusion and C-shaped member.
Another closure assembly involves a slider-actuated closure mechanism in which a thin pliable membrane gets captured between first and second interlockable profiles of the closure mechanism. The membrane may be initially connected to the tops of the profiles across a mouth of the bag such that two layers of membrane material are captured between the closure mechanism profiles. Additionally, the membrane forms a tamper proof hermetic seal in an unopened package that requires the membrane to be sliced open to allow access to the inside of the package.
In another closure assembly, interlocking rib and groove elements act to reclosably seal a pouch opening. A funnel-shaped bag is connected to inner walls of the pouch just below the rib and groove elements and, when inverted, the funnel shaped bag may be disposed between the interlocking rib and groove elements.
An additional resealable closure assembly involves interlocking channels disposed along a pouch opening. A flexible strip extends along one side of the pouch up through the pouch and along the interlocking channels disposed on the side of the pouch. When the pouch is closed, the interlocking channels are pressed into each other with the flexible strip disposed between the interlocking channels.
In another closure assembly, a reclosable closure mechanism has a first profile and a second profile where the profiles have complementary bulbous members that interlock in a tight interference fit. The first profile is also provided with an asymmetrical arrow-shaped member that is interlockable with a groove element on the second profile.
In yet another closure assembly, a permanently closing plastic profile fastener has male and female profiles. The male profile is generally arrow-shaped and the female profile has a pair of side jaws that define a groove therebetween. The male profile is restrained from entering the female profile by a frangible diaphragm disposed across ends of the jaws of the female profile. The diaphragm blocks access into the female profile until a predetermined level of force is applied to push the profiles together, thereby fracturing the diaphragm and allowing the male profile to enter.
An additional closure assembly involves first and second mutually interlocking profiles having two sets of interlocking members. In addition, the central portion has at least one profile with a collapsible member. When the first and second mutually interlocking profiles are joined, the collapsible member compresses against the other profile to create a seal.